


百分之百

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, top!tony stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: MCU设定，孕期描写。NC17。涉及孕期描写、孕期sex、daddy kink、哺乳play。嗯。很糟糕很OOC，觉得雷的不许看。Thirty percent





	1. Chapter 1

【30%】  
你几乎从他身上看不出什么变化。

胃口依然很好，一餐可以吃下两个三明治外加一整杯可乐，只不过医生现在不允许Peter接触任何碳酸饮料——因为那对孩子不好。

“就一口，我发誓。”Peter用眼神向Tony求助，他知道这招总能管用的。他男朋友受不了自己这样看着他。

“不行。”Tony干脆地拒绝了他，取而代之地往Peter的杯子里倒了满满的牛奶，然后拿走了刚被Peter偷偷从冰箱里拿出来的可乐。“别这样看着我，上次你也说只喝一口，结果呢？——趁我不注意差点喝完一整瓶。”Tony叹了口气，“你就不能忍一下吗？”

“这只是一瓶可乐！它又不是什么核辐射级的危险物！”Peter不高兴地鼓起脸来。

“好吧，我怎么就忘记蜘蛛侠还是个青少年呢？”Tony无可奈何地拧开了可乐的瓶盖，但他并没有在某人期待的目光中如Peter所愿地将它递过去，而是喝了一口。

“……你是在炫耀……唔……”

Tony扯着Peter的帽衫把他拉进了一个可乐味的吻中，碳酸饮料的气泡在交缠的舌尖打转，Tony喝下了大部分可乐，但Peter仍然不罢休地在与他争夺着剩余的部分。

积极的姿态像极了咬住骨头就不肯放嘴的小狗。让Tony有点想笑，但最终他只是默默地放下了手里的可乐然后一把抱起了Peter。

对方的腿自然而然地跨到他的腰上，omega的身体在怀孕的初期开始逐渐变得柔软，尽管这个家伙作为被蜘蛛咬过一口的超级英雄来说已经柔韧度惊人了。但现在的Peter还是和以前有点不一样，这种变化只有Tony能体会得到。

“还想再要一点……”Peter说。

Tony抱着他在不远处的沙发上坐下，这个姿势能让Peter放松地靠在他身上，而他的手放在Peter的腹部：“想要什么？我，还是可乐？”

“可乐。”对方回答，尽管他话中的窃笑足以暴露这个答案根本口是心非。

“不及格回答。”Tony严肃地看着他，“可乐是不可能再给你的，不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不过‘我’还有很多可以给你。”Tony笑着亲吻他，他覆盖在Peter腹部的手掌缓缓摩挲着，底下的微微弧度在男孩穿上衣服以后基本看不出来，但他却能奇异地感受到Peter身体中真的有另一个生命的存在。“他在这里。”Tony轻声说，语气中的珍惜和小心让Peter忍不住想要微笑。

“但我们还没有想好给他的名字，呃……不过现在开始准备这些是不是太早了一点？”

“要是我告诉你，我已经开始提前给Friday写入针对一岁以内新生儿的育儿程序……你会相信吗？”

“No way!”Peter叫道，“认真的吗？”他在意识到Tony根本不是在开玩笑之后笑到眼泪都快要掉出来，“你也太紧张了吧，old man！”

“我有吗？实际上我觉得我应该再往后考虑一些，我敢肯定我们的孩子一定很不一样，毕竟他的父亲们是我和你——我很好奇他的智商水平会表现得多么的惊人。”

“你知道吗，其实我可能希望他有些方面不要那么像你。”Peter在心里悄悄补充，我可不想和一大一小两个斯塔克（“教科书式的自恋”）进行任何辩论。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”Peter吐了下舌头。“总之，别担心太多了，好吗？你看，一切都进行得很顺利——不管是我、还是肚子里那个很可能是天才的家伙——我们都很好。”Peter把手臂环到他颈上，用鼻尖贴着Tony的，轻轻磨蹭着，“别担心。”他安慰道。

“但是很多资料都显示你在这个阶段很可能会出现不适反应。”Tony继续说，“Peter，你知道是时候考虑一下暂停蜘蛛侠的夜巡活动了，我可以帮你……”

“嘘。”Peter轻声叫停，“你应该帮我一点别的，Mr.Stark？”

他靠在alpha的肩上，深深呼吸着。贴在Tony颈上的脸颊温度逐渐开始升温，以及他的拥抱越来越紧，原本跨坐两边的姿势变成了两腿并拢夹住Tony的其中一只腿。

“Friday？检测Peter体内的信息素浓度。”

“好的，Boss。”

“还需要检测吗？”略带沙哑的声音问他，说话的人莫名开始在他腿上试探性地磨蹭起来，呼出的重重热气扑在Tony耳边。“我以为这已经很明显了。”

Tony低笑一声，“我发现自从你怀孕以后就变得主动了很多，很少再像以前那么害羞了，这是什么奇妙的化学反应？”

“我猜那是因为属于你的某部分基因进入了我的身体以后产生的作用。”Peter哼哼道，“你说对吗？……daddy？”

“别那样叫我。”Tony咬他的耳朵，“除非你想在床上尖叫一整夜，直到你哭出来我也不会停止的。”

“你也别对我说这些，除非你真的想让我做出一点更出格的事情来逼着你那么对我。”Peter学着他的语气说，在Tony无奈的眼神中更无奈地亲吻他，“但我知道你舍不得，所以像现在这样就好。”

Tony稍微松开了手，方便能看着Peter到底要做什么。

他没有脱下裤子，解开纽扣之后某个器官便迫不及待地蹦了出来。头部颤巍巍地贴在腹部，刚好和显露出的些微弧度抵在一起。

接着帽衫的边沿被人拽了起来，男人的指尖挑起它塞到Peter嘴边，示意他咬住：“Show me.”他低声说。

属于alpha的信息素在空气中悄然流淌，只会加速Peter的呼吸和心跳，自然的生理反应催促着他的动作。

他深呼吸着抓住Tony的肩膀，手指因为快速累积的性冲动而微微颤抖着。双腿紧夹着男人的，上好的西装面料被前液逐渐浸湿，随着他前后移动的动作而划出一道又一道不可言说的深色水液痕迹。

两人穿着的牛仔裤和西装在视角效果上简直就是绝配，稍微有点紧身的剪裁很好地包裹着男孩的臀部，而Tony的手正在肆意地揉捏着它们。

“你不会知道你现在看起来有多辣。”Tony按住Peter的脊背，用力咬了一下他颈侧的腺体，听见男孩发出一声明显的吞咽声。“肚子里已经有着我们的孩子，现在却这么渴望我……你说孩子以后会奇怪你为什么要称呼他的另一个父亲也叫‘daddy’吗？Baby boy？”

omega的身体猛地战栗了一下，这是兴奋的征兆。Tony的手顺着他的腰身往上，进入孕期三个月在Peter的身上并没有体现出多么明显的变化，除了他腹部原本紧实的肌肉软了一些、比以前更容易受到信息素的影响，更直观的说，Peter开始变得有些黏人。

这些也的确只有Tony体会得到。其实他很高兴那个天不怕地不怕的家伙终于开始学会依赖他了，孕期的omega有些嗜睡，而Tony近来最常做的事就是在午后搂着Peter在点起壁炉的沙发上小睡。小蜘蛛安静靠在他怀里的感觉让他很安心，就像在茫茫雪夜中一眼瞥见家中的灯光。

他有了一个完整的家庭。终于。

乱糟糟贴在他额上的汗湿头发被Tony的手指拨开，生理性的泪水在Peter的眼睛里累积起来，眼眶红红的看起来很可爱。Tony知道他快要到了，所以他把手移动到了Peter的胸口，指尖轻轻拨弄着某处：“是我的错觉吗？Pete，我总觉得这里变得有些不一样了，虽然说男性omega具有哺乳能力的可能性很小……但是……”他故意逗着Peter，“前段时间我看见一则新闻，生物学家已经证实了某些蜘蛛可能天生具备哺乳能力，你觉得有没有可能……？”

“呜……”Peter放开了被他紧紧咬在口中的面料，它早已被唾液浸得湿透了。他在Tony的腿上磨蹭的动作越来越快，现在的Peter确实有点难以控制自己，不得不说Tony的话让他感到有些可耻的兴奋。“我想要你，daddy……我，我们可以……”

“等下一次产检结果出来，好吗？只要结果确认孩子很稳定。”Tony紧搂住男孩，实际上他也忍得辛苦极了。——他简直要用尽了所有忍耐力，在面对着Peter Parker的时候。

而Peter可能已经快听不清他在说些什么了，Tony握住他开始上下动作的手带走了他的大部分注意力。即将到来的高潮让他脑子里很乱，他甚至没有意识到自己正在发出一些多么犯规的声音，最终是带着些微的啜泣释放在了男人的手中。

“…I hate you.”Peter报复性地在Tony脖子上咬了一口。他沙哑着嗓子，全身发软，但还是不愿意从Tony腿上下来。

不过Tony愿意纵容他，男人侧过脸亲了他一下：“But I love you.”

“我想好了。”Peter忽然说。

“什么？”

“我想好孩子的名字了，就叫……Tom。”

Tony这次沉默了一会儿。“为什么你要给我们的孩子取一个动画片里蠢到从来抓不住老鼠的笨猫的名字？一切都可以听你的。亲爱的，但就是这件事情不行……我们应该……”

他的抱怨让Peter忍不住大笑起来，但是Tony没有放弃。

壁炉中噼啪作响的柴火燃烧声伴随着他们说话的声音，屋子里暖和得让人感受不到冬天的气息。而他们都在期待着第二年春天的到来，期待着另一个生命的降临。


	2. 60%

他们认识的时间不算短了，尤其是对于还勉强是个青少年的Peter来说，Tony Stark在他世界里的存在几乎相当于半段人生。而Tony就是那个真正见证着男孩成长的人，在这个过程中他们都在逐渐发生着改变（从他的导师到他的男朋友，当然，现在是合法伴侣）。

但有些事情是从来没有变过，且永远不会变的。

——呃，就比如Peter那一如既往糟糕的睡姿。

Tony从浴室走出来的时候发现Peter还没醒，已经处于孕期六个月的他因为omega怀孕后出现的嗜睡症状而比平时拥有了更多的睡眠，从某个方面来说，这也是让Tony很欣慰的一点。

他随便套上一条灰色的运动中裤，放下擦干头发的毛巾走近了床边。

虽然现在已经十点快接近中午了，但Tony并没有准备要叫醒Peter。

也许真的是因为蜘蛛侠拥有的特殊能力，蜘蛛能力在Peter怀孕以后就让他的身体变得更加敏感了。偏偏待在他肚子里的孩子好像天生就是个不安分的主，只有在Peter睡着的时候才会稍微歇停一点，其他时候总是会弄出些胃口不佳、或者孕吐一类的状况。

不过Peter从来没有抱怨过什么，任谁都能看得出来他有多么在意这个孩子——即使他现在睡得很沉，睡姿糟糕到连被子都被他踢到地上去了，但他仍然习惯性地侧着身用手臂搭在腹部，形成了一个下意识的保护姿势。

男孩单薄的手掌下护着隆起的肚皮，六个月的孕期已经相当明显了，现在的Peter只有在穿上非常宽松的外套或者卫衣时才能勉强遮掩住身体的变化。

而为了睡眠的舒适考虑，Peter几乎不会穿着内衣睡觉（喜好裸睡，青少年时期留下的坏习惯），总是喜欢只盖着一条薄毯。

Tony头疼地拎起毯子一角，虽然值得信赖的Friday把室内温度控制得很好，Peter就算踢掉了被子也不会感冒和着凉。但他还是不放心。

这么想想，也许那小子总是说他担心过度也不是没有道理的。

Peter正背对着他，两条腿交叠着打开，处于一个习惯性的侧睡姿势。他的小半张脸都埋在枕头里，自然卷乱乱地堆在松软的棉花间，明明这张脸看起来还稚嫩得像个孩子，但他的身体却已经成熟到开始发生某种微妙的变化。

六个月已经算是怀孕的中后期了，omega的身体也在为了将要到来的哺育做着准备。那些轮廓分明的肌肉线条就像黄油似地逐渐软化下来，但他骨架很小，平常穿上衣服时并不能出来什么变化。

只有这种时候——当Peter睡着，这具身体毫无顾忌地在Tony眼前展示着，房间里淡黄色的灯光让男孩光滑的皮肤看起来就像柔软的绸缎，吸引着Tony把自己的手覆盖上去。

他的手在重新盖上的薄毯下面缓缓滑动，最终停留在Peter的胸口上。手底下掠过的软软弧度让Tony的呼吸有点儿紧绷。

——这才是真正的，只有他才能发现的变化。

因为处于孕期，即使是身为男性omega也会受到将要到来的哺乳期的影响。就像刚迈入青春期的少女一样，胸部会开始逐步的发育。

几个月以来，Tony一直在目睹着这种奇妙的改变，直到现在，他的单只手掌已经能勉强拢住男孩胸部的一边了。

它们很软，虽然不会像女性那样丰满，但却柔嫩得像两只布丁。惹人喜爱的手感让Tony忍不住多揉了几下，原本柔软的顶端很快挺立起来，而睡梦中的Peter也无意识的发出了几声意味不明的呻吟。

“唔……”

Tony用手指拨动着逐渐发硬的乳尖，指尖轻轻搔刮这，看男孩开始微微的张开嘴，呼吸也变得急促起来。

他还没有完全的醒过来，但是脸颊发红、嘴唇湿润，怎么看都像是动了情欲。这幅样子总在他们做爱的时候出现，Tony都能回忆起Peter嘴里会泄出怎样的低吟。

叹了口气，Tony别开视线把毯子一下子拉到了男孩的下巴，把面前这具身体遮得严严实实。面料柔软的运动中裤在他腿间被顶出一个相当明显的弧度，Tony揉着眉心伤神，因为他大概得去洗个冷水澡了。

不过下一秒他感觉到自己的裤沿被人往下拽了拽，温热的手指顺着刚过膝盖的裤管往上爬。Tony回过头刚好对上Peter的视线。他刚醒过来，一双褐色眼睛是湿润的，眼神还有点迷茫。

“Mr.Stark，你好像想做坏事被我发现了。”

“我有吗？”Tony停住了要离开的脚步，转过身一条腿单跪在床上，好能俯身去亲吻Peter的额头。“懒蜘蛛，你还可以继续睡，我待会儿要去…… ”Tony的声音忽然顿住了。

“你要去哪里？这样可以出门吗？”男孩无辜地问，但与他看似天真的语气不同的是Peter的手正按在男人腿间起了反应的那个器官上。他的手指隔着运动裤在懒懒地滑动着。

明明一脸无害得像个天使，可他现在做的事情只让Tony想要叫他一句“小恶魔”。

“听着……Baby，我和一些人约好了要晚点见面的，而且——Oh god——”

Peter撑住手肘半坐起来，Tony刚给他盖好的毯子又从肩头滑下去，堆叠在他的小腹上，男孩的性器刚好从薄毯之间探出一个颜色湿红的头部。而他正把鼻尖贴到Tony的下腹部，脸颊蹭着鼓起的那一团硬热。

“你还没有回答我……Mr.Stark，你这样要去哪里？”

他像只小动物似的，隔着面料在轻轻拱着男人的性器。他的呼吸缓缓地喷洒着，让Tony的心里痒得像是被猫挠了一爪子。

Tony微不可闻地叹了口气，把手放在男孩的头顶，声音发哑：“看来你哪里都不想让我去了，是吗？”

Peter没有回答他，而是默默地开始拉扯着他的裤带。动作顺手到让Tony有点哭笑不得。“我保证，daddy这里的东西都是为了你准备的。所以别着急。”

就像之前说过的那样——这或许也是孕期带来的变化，Peter变得主动了很多，omega的信息素驱使着对于alpha的渴望开始增加。这让Peter总显得有些迫不及待。

可他和其他omega不太一样，他绝对不会哭哭啼啼地去向alpha求饶和索取，而是相当主动的争取——可以说真的很有蜘蛛侠的风格了。

男孩拉下他的裤子，先是伸出舌尖在已经流出前液的顶端试探性地舔了几下，在听见Tony仰头发出的叹息后才张开嘴完全地包裹住头部。

他含得不算太深，动作很像是在吮吸棒棒糖——这是最最最开始，在Peter还真的是一个什么都不懂的、天真得像个小天使一样的时期里Tony教他的“小技巧”。

这么久了，Peter在做这件事的时候还是认真得就像第一次一样。他的脸颊因为嘴唇裹住男人的性器而变得鼓鼓囊囊的，再加上他开始动着头部去套弄着发出的微妙吸食声音，这时候的Peter真的像极了一只小动物。那种毛绒绒的，会用无辜的眼神看人，直到你忍不住向他示好和投食。

Tony捏住Peter的下巴把他拉起来接吻，咬着他的下嘴唇轻声问：“Baby boy，你到底想做什么？”

“你把我吵醒了，让我再也睡不着了。钢铁侠应该承担这个责任。”男孩把手臂绕到他腰上，很快又把头埋了下去。

“你早晚会让我因为心脏问题而被送进医院。”——毕竟他的omega实在是太辣了。Tony微微揪紧了男孩脑后的头发，但在意识到这可能会弄疼Peter之后就松开了手。Peter为此发出一声闷哼，但Tony不明白那是为了什么。

Peter无法回答他一些什么，他微微弓起背来，跪坐在自己的膝盖上。圆润的肚皮和柔软起伏的胸部在男人眼前一览无遗。

Tony只觉得自己的心率又加快了一些。

“等一下，换个姿势。”Tony说。他往后退了一点，好让Peter能够更放松地把上半身的重量靠在自己身上，这样也能减轻一些孕肚的负担。

而Peter在这个过程中并没有停下他正在做的事情，他完全是出于下意识举动地轻轻衔住了嘴里的性器，柔软的嘴唇紧裹，以确保Tony不会从他嘴里滑出去。

简直就像贪食的puppy咬住了他心爱的肉骨头。

“God…有时候你真的不会想到自己有多要命……”Tony以近乎迷恋的口吻赞叹道，收获到男孩睫毛颤抖的飞快一瞥。再垂下眼时，Peter的耳尖通红。

“What？现在知道害羞了，刚才那么主动的人难道不是你吗，蜘蛛侠？”

“你好啰嗦……”Peter红着耳朵嘟囔。握住他的性器让它滑了出来，丝丝缕缕的粘稠体液被牵扯到落在一旁的薄毯上。Tony伸出手替他揩掉它们，两人交换了一个黏腻的吻，丝毫不在意口腔中尝到的咸腥味道。

接着他忽然拉起Tony的手放在自己的头顶，“我喜欢刚才那样，”他示意Tony轻轻拉扯自己的头发，“有点疼——就只是一点点而已——但那会让我很有安全感。”他请求似地向Tony眨了眨眼睛：“可以吗？……daddy？”

“当你说出这个词的时候还有什么是我不能答应的。”Tony叹息道。

他知道的，无论是从医生的建议还是Peter的表现来看，进入孕期的omega都会变得比平时更没有安全感，他们会更想要alpha待在自己身边。说实话，Tony很享受这个，毕竟平时的蜘蛛侠绝不是个像其他omega一样只会黏人的家伙。

或许只有在这个时候，年轻的超级英雄才会因为这个无可奈何的原因而放任一下自己。

“Really？那么……你还能给我点什么呢？给我一点我想要的。”Peter更主动地往前蹭了一些，Tony感受到他小而软的胸部正抵在他的腿上。

“你知道现在进行性行为是很冒险的，对吧？Pete……”

Peter一把推开了他：“你又不愿意。”

Tony简直要疯了，他怎么可能不愿意？！

“我就知道你不愿意。就像我知道我现在看起来有多糟一样，肚子里的这家伙让我一直在长胖、还没有办法去锻炼。我也知道我这样看起来很奇怪，”Peter把手放在自己鼓起的肚皮上，吸着鼻子说：“如果我是你，我也会不喜欢这样的我的。”

“……这没用的，亲爱的，如果你是想让我感到愧疚的话。”

Peter与他对视许久，最后用毯子默默地裹住自己重新躺到床上，再也不看Tony一眼。声音低低的。“你走吧，不是说和谁约好了要见面吗？”

一阵沉默过后。温暖的拥抱从Peter的背后贴上来。

“你真是个小恶魔，恨不得会吸血的那种。”他咬住omega后颈上的腺体，空气里涌动起越发浓厚的信息素味道。怀中omega的身体开始微微颤抖起来。

Tony扶着Peter的肚皮，以侧睡交叠着身体的姿势轻轻打开了男孩的腿，刚被他舔的湿润的性器卡在臀缝中间。

因为信息素的影响，Peter的心跳和呼吸都开始加快。为了预感中将要发生的事，他不自觉地咽了咽唾沫。“那么你呢……你是什么？”

“我嘛……”在用手指确认过omega的甬道足够湿润以后，Tony缓慢地让性器顶入男孩的身体。

他们确实有好一段时间没有做过了，尽管医生说过胎儿现在很安稳，适当的性行为在某方面来说有利于男性omega的生产。

但就像Pete所说的，有时候Tony真的担心过度了——谁让他真的那么在乎他和Peter组成的这个家庭呢？

在进入过后，即使omega的体内湿热又柔软到让alpha想要更用力地操开。但Tony还是忍住了。

他扳过Peter的下巴用密不透风的吻代替了自己的冲动。声音低沉。“我是那个心甘情愿让这个小恶魔吸血的人。”他说，同时慢而深地整根埋入已经湿到彻底的某处。

Peter闷哼了一声，不安分地在Tony环抱着他的手臂间扭动起来。Tony注意到他似乎一直有意地在床单上磨蹭着自己的胸口，柔嫩的乳尖已经开始再次发红挺立起来了。

“需要帮忙吗，baby boy，你知道的，daddy总会满足你的请求。”Tony用手掌轻轻揉着他的胸部，并不过多的行动，而是暗示性地说：“只要你开口。”

男孩呜咽着把胸口朝前挺去，蜘蛛侠总能超出Tony Stark的预料——Peter说：“Mr-Mr.Stark，”他在紧张过度的时候总是下意识恢复这个称呼：“有什么东西要出来了……”

“什么……？”话还没问完，Tony忽然感觉到掌心有些发潮，接着他看见点点淡白色液体正沾在他手上，而Peter则停止了发出声音。

男孩像是被吓到了。

而Tony也沉默了一会儿，当然只有那么几秒钟。

他迟疑着抬起手，听见Peter慌张地喊“don't do this!”。

——可惜这已经太晚了。Tony抿住一些即将滴落下来的白液，果不其然地尝到了微妙的奶味。

同时，不管是他或者Peter，都能感觉到埋在omega体内的性器又涨硬了一圈。

“你真的会要了我的命，baby……”这是Tony说的最后一句话。

alpha天生的占有意识驱使着Tony紧扣住了Peter的肩膀，让男孩根本找不到可以挣脱开的办法，他就着埋在Peter身体里的角度小幅地挺动着。在Peter逐渐被打乱节奏的呻吟中重新握住属于男孩的柔软胸部，更多的奶液开始断断续续地流出，沾了Tony满手都是。

快感刺激得Peter一只手抓扯着床单，看起来很无助，但蜘蛛侠的力气足以让柔韧的面料被他撕扯破裂。但他向后放在Tony腰上形成下意识推拒姿势的手却又没用上什么力气，堪称是温柔的程度。

胸口流出些什么的感觉很怪异，又因为Tony的对他发育起来的柔软胸部的特别关注，让Peter感到有些害羞，又有些想哭。

“这、这好奇怪，Tony……”

“嗯？”

“这样根本不够……”Peter的脸实在是红透了，他也不知道自己怎么能说出这样的话了，可他除了求助自己的alpha也想不出别的办法来。“只有手不够，你能不能……”他说不出口，只希望Tony能够明白他的意思。

他低下头咬住Tony的一根手指，微微侧过脸，让男人能够看见他因为吮吸而凹陷下去的双颊。接着Peter舔了舔嘴唇，不好意思地问：“Can you…?”

“上帝……”Tony呻吟一声，听起来有些苦闷。

他将自己抽了出来，小心地让Peter翻了个身让两人变成面对面的姿势。接着拿了枕头垫在Peter屁股下面。

Peter很少能看见这个男人表现出这么不冷静的样子，并且说真的，他觉得Tony皱着眉头因为他而忍耐着欲望的表情性感得要命。

“我说你是个小恶魔真的一点也没错。”

Peter在Tony的无奈中露出一个小小的窃笑。为了Tony给予他的关注而得意着。

但很快的，Peter就什么也无法思考了。Tony托起他的屁股再次进入，并且，这一次他在用手去揉Peter胸部的时候也如某人所愿地张嘴含住了乳尖。随着他的吮吸和准备顶弄到敏感点的动作，Peter发出了一种近乎啜泣的声音。

omega的身体兴奋到开始绷紧，信息素的味道浓厚到简直快要把整个屋子点燃。一开始还稀少的乳液在口腔的吮吸刺激下渐渐增多，Tony用指尖捏揉的另一边也有了快要分泌的迹象。

不顾Peter红着脸的挣扎，Tony覆盖上Peter的嘴唇，捏住他的双颊迫使着男孩不得不吞下Tony渡到他口中的奶液。

来不及被吞下的液体顺着颈线流下，颤巍巍的乳尖也渗出点点白色，但它们很快就被男人的手掌抹开。淡淡的奶腥味窜到Peter鼻间，他自己忍受不了地闭上了眼。

“喜欢吗？自己的味道。”Tony舔着他的嘴唇不肯离开，非要Peter给他一个答案。

强硬的姿态激起了蜘蛛侠的胜负心——噢，这也是从未改变过的东西——Peter Parker什么时候肯轻易和人认输了？

“那是我该问你的问题，你喜欢吗？”即使害羞到不敢看Tony的眼睛，但Peter还是一如既往的很勇敢。

这让Tony想到当年和自己告白的那个高中生Peter Parker。

“Always.”他回答。放弃了对峙似的调情，而用一个温柔的吻裹住了Peter。而Peter一愣过后，也了然地环住Tony的肩膀开始回吻他。

接下来的过程很慢，Tony一直在控制着他的动作和力度。因为他一点也不希望伤到Peter。他们在面对面的十指交握住达到了高潮。

窗外开始飘起雪花，现在已经是深冬了。他们都在享受着和彼此肌肤相贴的这一刻温暖。

好一会儿过后，Tony忽然说。

“我开始有点嫉妒了，这个家伙为什么能够享受到这些？”男人湿润的手掌抚摸他腹部的隆起，尽管话是这样说，可他的表情是Peter所见过最温柔的样子——或许这连Tony自己也没有发现，当他谈论起他们的孩子时，他总会不自觉地收起铠甲变得柔软。

“骗人，你明明很喜欢他。”

“因为我喜欢你，不然我才不会喜欢这个会在未来抢走你的家伙。”

Peter忍不住笑了。“他才不是什么‘家伙’……他叫Tom，我们的Tommy……”

Tony实在很不想破坏气氛，但他还是翻了个白眼：“瞧，这可能就是我不喜欢他的原因之一。”

Peter气得踢了他一脚，“Tony Stark你真是太过分了！——唔！”

“怎么了？”

“他、他……天啊，Tommy在踢我……”

“……好啊，看来这小子从现在开始就要和我作对了？”

“……”

春日将近，Peter只期望来年不会看见两个都姓Stark的幼稚鬼让他一起头疼！


	3. 99%

有好一段时间里，Tony都用那种类似惋惜的眼神看着他。  
而Peter自己也知道，相比于最开始，他确实是变得太不一样了。  
这种感觉在每天睡前尤其的明显。因为身体的变化，已经快到预产期的omega不得不暂时告别了他的那些印满科学笑话的T恤们，转而去换上专门为孕期人群所设计的衣物——更柔软、宽松，穿在Peter身上活像是拿错了款式的女式睡裙。  
但对Peter来说这还不是更糟的，为了更好地度过之后的哺乳期，他不得不好好照顾起某个地方。简而言之，他得在“女式睡裙”里面再多穿上那么一样东西——内衣。这有助于保持胸部的健康，能让孩子出生后获得充沛的……呃，你明白的。  
不过这事情实在是让蜘蛛侠有些难以启齿，因为不管是穿还是脱掉，他每次都没法儿顺顺利利地搞定那个小东西。  
他只能向一个人求助。  
“帮我一下……”  
但是那个人动也不动，还问Peter：“帮你什么？”  
他绝对是故意的。意识到这一点的Peter并不愿意让对方得逞，于是他咬了咬嘴唇，转过身向后举起手臂，细瘦的指骨撩起衣物一角，笨拙地在背后摸索着。  
到底是什么人设计出来这种东西的？Peter想不通人类为什么总是热衷于为难自己，也幸好Tony Stark是“Tony Stark”——一个男性、一个alpha——不然Peter可能会因为在亲热的时候无法成功地解开对方的内衣，从而下半生都活在Tony的嘲笑中。

不过现在也差不多，即使Peter背对着他，也还是能感觉到Tony的目光正黏在自己身上。他觉得自己这时候看起来一定是有些蠢的，不仅怎么也搞不清楚内衣上那折磨人的小小排扣，而且即将面临生产的omega能好看到哪里去呢？

一只温暖的手从背后探过来，接替了Peter的工作，“——‘施展魔法’，”他用戏剧化的口吻说，搭扣随之解开，“到最后还是只能让我来‘解救’你，对吗？蜘蛛侠。”

“我只差一点就要弄开了，”Peter倔强道，哼了一声，“蜘蛛侠不要你帮忙也可以。”

“真的？那我再给你扣回去了？”说着，Tony作势重新扯起内衣的肩带，吓得Peter一下子转过身握住他的手。

“不行！”

一想起要再次经历那种令他抓狂的折磨，Peter宁愿现在就去和纽约的小贼们打上几架。

Tony顺势抓住他的手臂，把Peter抱得近了一些。房间里的空调开得非常足，初春的凉意完全不会对他们造成困扰。为了脱下那件恼人的内衣，男孩的衣服撩开了一半，纯白的肩带从他的肩膀滑下来。

Peter屏住呼吸，对方过于专注的目光让他有点不知道自己该往哪里看。即使他们已经接过很多次吻、几乎每天都赤裸相对——这是废话，他们现在连孩子都快有了——但Peter仍然会有在Tony面前感到紧张的时刻，尤其是Tony现在的眼神，似乎有什么事物即将令他感到失望。

想到这里，Peter微微偏开脸。小声问，“这样看着我干什么？”

“嗯……”Tony应答得有点漫不经心，他正抓着“睡裙”的一角，试图将它全部掀起来。Peter不自在地动了动，在对方的手贴上肚皮的时候下意识轻轻闷哼一声，而那个男人非常没有情趣地笑着说：“这个嘛，为了确认蜘蛛侠到底有多傻。”

“？”Peter立刻用力地在握起拳头在Tony腿上打了一下，虽然不至于是拿上了对付罪犯们的力度来报复他的alpha，但至少能让Tony疼到倒吸一口凉气。

“喂，还有没有道理了？你现在都开始对我用上‘暴力’了。”Tony喊着，却看见施暴者扯起被子把自己紧紧地裹了起来，只用一个圆圆的蜘蛛屁股背对着他，一头短发在棉被边沿乱七八糟的支愣着。

“什么？什么‘暴力’？”对方装傻，躲在被子里瓮声瓮气的，“好邻居蜘蛛侠从来不随便使用暴力，除非对方本来就是个不讲道理的坏家伙。”

Tony被他气得想笑，alpha因为欺负omega而被抱怨的事情他听过不少，而轮到了他自己呢？谁见过像蜘蛛侠这样的omega？

“到底谁是‘坏家伙’啊……”Tony忍不住问，他用被子盖住两人，手臂松松地环绕过男孩的腰，最后还是认命地抱住了他的那位不同寻常的omega。

“当然是你了。”对方呢喃着说，呼吸明明已经平顺下去，声音也迷迷糊糊，却还是非常明确地指向了目标。

这家伙到底谁没睡着？Tony自己笑了起来，过一会儿低下头在Peter脸上轻轻吻了一下，俯到他耳边，像说悄悄话一样：“蜘蛛侠才是个小混蛋。”

*  
第二天Tony早早就离开了，星期五说他因为公司的事情得去签些什么协议。Peter对商业上的事向来不感兴趣，也根本一窍不通。

起床后他便让人工智能帮他链接了“巡查系统”，准备看看今天的纽约。

——这个“巡查系统”是Tony和他一起制作出来的，主要出于蜘蛛侠的要求。公众们对于蜘蛛侠的真实身份一概不知，就连对他闯下的大小祸事能逐一悉数的《号角日报》也不会猜到战衣之下居然是个年轻的omega。这件事一旦泄露出去，难保会有犯罪份子利用这点来制定出什么针对于蜘蛛侠的计划来。

而Tony呢，他的alpha就更不可能让处于孕期的Peter冒着危险再去进行蜘蛛侠的巡查了，于是“巡查系统”应运而生。——民众们发现在蜘蛛侠“失踪”的这段时间里，纽约街头常常会意外看见钢铁侠的身影，帮他们抓住偷车贼、抢包的毛贼什么的。虽然听起来有点儿不像是钢铁侠会做的事，但人们上传到ins上与钢铁侠在街头的合照可不会说谎。

Peter坐在星期五调出的操作屏幕前面，手边摆着一杯Tony要求他必须在早餐时喝下的牛奶，他一边哼着没调儿的歌，一边操纵着屏幕上的钢铁侠，他正试图摆平一个抢劫了银行的家伙。

这事儿很快上了当天的《号角日报》，报社的主编J.J.J.还用他一贯的大嗓门嚷嚷着说什么“纽约终于告别了‘巨大威胁蜘蛛侠’换来一个‘好邻居钢铁侠’”。可惜J.J.J.根本想不到，好邻居蜘蛛侠可是从来没有告别过他的纽约呢！

但Peter还是低下头摸了摸他圆鼓鼓的肚子，心想这个家伙要是快点出生就好了，他已经好久好久没穿过他的战衣了。光是想象一下就知道，现在他这个样子穿上紧身的战服一定会显得非常滑稽，也不怪Tony会那样看着他，毕竟连Peter也忍受不了他自己现在走样的身材。

Peter忍不住掀起自己的衣服，让星期五调出了监测胎儿状况的扫描系统。

这也是Tony为Peter准备的，他的alpha是个天才科学家这一点确实是挺值得别的omega羡慕的。胎儿的监测图像被投影到屏幕上，即使Peter已经看过了很多遍，但他还是忍不住在每一次亲眼目睹到自己的孩子确实健健康康的生长着而为之感动。

Tony走进房间时刚好看见的就是这一幕。男孩左左右右地转动着身体，瞧着屏幕的样子本身就还像一个好奇的小孩子。

他就这么静静地看了好一会儿，才故意咳嗽了一声，“哇，蜘蛛侠在干什么？终于意识到自己应该‘热情’迎接他的alpha了？”

Tony意有所指地看着他裸露在外的光滑皮肤，目光从胸口滑向腹部。而Peter猛地放下了衣服，脸有点红，“你，你走进来为什么也不出声？”

“我出声音了啊，”Tony装作无辜地说，走近Peter身边抱住他，和他一起看向最后停留在屏幕上的胎儿图像，“是你对待某人太专注了，根本没有注意到我而已。”

“‘某人’？”Peter笑了出来，“嘿，这可是你快要出生的孩子。”

“是啊，但那又怎么样。”Tony说，“他还没有出生就已经抢走这么多关注了，以后还怎么得了？”

Peter一开始以为Tony在开玩笑，直到他笑出声的时候被Tony在颈上不轻不重地咬了一下，行为颇像是报复。

“不是吧？”Peter惊讶地问，“你是认真的吗，Tony。你该不会是在吃醋吧？”

“当然不是。虽然这小子是我的儿子没错，但他有哪一点比得过我？”男人一本正经地问，显然是非常认真，“我可是Tony Stark，天才、超级有钱，而他？这家伙起码在十八岁之前都要乖乖听他老爹的。”

Peter听着Tony一一细数他儿子是如何如何，好像真的生怕自己会在意孩子比他更多一样。Peter十分想笑，却收到了Tony终于投向他的严肃目光，问：“你说呢？”

忽然被问到的Peter还有点呆呆的，“啊？”

“别装傻，”Tony说，“你心里应该清楚我和他要选哪一个吧？”

原来还在惦记着这回事。Peter简直哭笑不得。“我终于知道你为什么说Howard对你很严厉，这说不定是Stark家族的‘遗传’。”他说，清了清嗓子，学起Tony刚才的正经来，“当然是选你了，Tony Stark永远是我考虑的第一选项。”

也不知道这话是不是说得真的有点违背良心，Peter刚说完就感觉肚子的家伙踢了他一下。

他立刻捂住肚子，“唔”了一声。

“怎么了？”男人顿时紧张起来，下意识地覆盖上Peter的手掌。

“刚刚不还口口声声地说我太在意‘某人’了吗？你现在不也一样。”Peter安慰地捏了捏Tony的手指，“没事，不用担心。只是Tommy听到我要选你好像不太高兴，他可能在报复我。”

“他敢——”

Tony话没说完，肚子里的孩子就又动了动，Peter皱起脸倒吸了一口气，“等等，你别说了。”

这还真的让Tony一时什么都不敢说了。其实到了怀孕后期，胎动是非常正常的事情，反而能证明他们的孩子确实很健康。Peter很少能见到Tony像现在这样，紧张到甚至屏住了呼吸，显然是非常在意他和Tommy。

“这可不是我的错。”alpha明显说得没什么底气。

“嘶，他又开始了。”Peter动作浮夸，装作孩子又开始闹腾起来。果然，Tony这下子是彻底不再说了。

“好吧！混小子——”Peter在Tony这么称呼他们的孩子时作势自己再次感到了胎动，他便立即改了口：“……Tom，你赢了，我不和你争了。我可以把他分给你一点——就一点！但是，我会爱你更多一点。”

Tony的语气忽然变得温柔，让Peter默默收回了想要打他的手。接着男人挨近他耳边，“小朋友，你以为我不知道你是装的？嗯？”

Peter心虚地转开了脸，“咳，我哪有？”

“你以为我真的会对他不好？怎么可能，就算这家伙起了个奇怪的名字（说到这里，Peter还是没忍住打了他一下）、就算他出生以后可能真的比不上他父亲们所有的成就，但他依然是我们的孩子。仅仅是想到他的身体里流淌着你的血液，我就会愿意为他付出一切的。”

说不感动一定是假的，Peter没有想过Tony会说出这样的话。这让他心里的一块石头放了下来，但仍不足以解决所有他正压在心里的烦恼。所以他给自己下了决心，说：“谢谢你，Tony。你能这样想，我很高兴。我，我也会加油的。”

“什么加油？”

“就、就是早点恢复成以前的蜘蛛侠……”

Tony被他搞懵了：“以前的？”

这人怎么还和他装傻？Peter连耳朵也通红，他真的是下了好大的决心才说这样的话。最后彼得只得心一横，大声说：“我会为了减肥而加油的！”

“‘减肥’？！”Tony一下子把Peter转了过来，与他面对着面，“亲爱的，你在和我开玩笑吗？今天是什么‘逗乐日子’吗？”

“我是认真的！”

“不行。”Tony斩钉截铁地拒绝了他。

Peter急了，“为什么不行？”他不懂alpha怎么那么不讲道理，这态度倒像是Peter要做下什么错事一样，Peter有点委屈：“我这么做不都是为了你吗？”

“为了我？”Tony拧起眉毛，严肃地盯着他，“Peter，你到底想说什么？”

事到如今，Peter也只好说实话了。他难堪地垂下眼睛，“我不是傻瓜，我知道你每天是怎么看着我的……”他不得不回忆起Tony在看见他的身体时流露出来的眼神，“但是我能理解的，真的。因为就连我自己也不喜欢我现在的样子，浮肿又走样的身材，任谁看了都不会喜欢得起来——”

Tony打断了他，皱眉问：“我怎么看你的？”

“就是那种，一脸很可惜的样子……”

“那是因为我真的觉得很可惜。”

Peter瞪着他，而Tony叹了口气。“你就是不明白，对吗？因为我知道在不久以后，等到孩子出生，你一定又会回去做蜘蛛侠了。当然，你也知道我会支持你。但到了那个时候，你就不会像现在这样依赖我。”

Tony就着拥抱的姿势让Peter靠着他肩膀上，让Peter看不见他的脸，只能听见他说：“其实我挺享受这段日子的，能让我比从前照顾你更多，这时候我会觉得蜘蛛侠确实是需要我的。”

“所以……你是真的不觉得现在的我很糟糕了？”

Peter并不擅长让气氛变得煽情，但他已经完全理解了Tony所说的一切。所以他把他的alpha抱得更紧。

“永远不会。”Tony说，故意逗他笑，“再说了——就算再糟糕，也不会有我第一次看到你的时候那么糟。”

“那时候怎么了？”这回换Peter紧张起来了，“我，我做了什么？”

“你还记得你第一句话和我说什么？”Tony笑着摇头，“我还是从来没遇见过有人见我第一面就质问我‘你在这里做什么’，小朋友，你当时真的令我印象深刻。”

Peter不服气：“这能怪我吗？我看见你紧张得都结巴了，谁会想到前一天才在杂志上见到的人会突然出现在自己家的客厅里。”

“总之，那时候的你活脱脱就是那种我最不愿意去打交道的青少年。冒冒失失、浑身透着一股傻劲儿，看见我就像小狗围着肉骨头打转——”

“什么啊，”Peter和他抗议，“我才不是什么小狗。”其实他自己心里很清楚，自己读高中那会儿确实是挺傻的，根本就不懂怎么掩饰自己的感情。也只有青少年才会这样，只会凭着喜欢不管不顾地往前冲。

男人看着他，“哪能怎么办呢？到最后，反而是我要追着这家伙跑了，”Tony的语气像是埋怨，眼神却很温柔，“因为他从‘最糟糕的’初次见面就让我移不开眼睛了。”

Peter很感动，吸了吸鼻子，说：“那你……你可真是品味糟糕。”

“行啊，”Tony翻了个白眼，“蜘蛛侠的品味最好，世界第一。毕竟他的alpha可是Tony Stark。”

Peter被他的阴阳怪气逗得想笑，又摆不下面子。就想伸出手去捂住Tony的嘴，却被另一个人眼疾手快地握住，在手背上吻了一下，“好了，这下算是全弄明白了？高兴了？”

他终于点点头，看见男人略显夸张地叹息，“真不容易，这家伙还没出生就这么会惹麻烦了，还不知道以后要怎么被你和你的崽子折腾——”

Peter从他怀里抬起头，大声问：“我折腾吗？他折腾吗？”

“你说呢？”Tony回视他，“你们两个一模一样，我简直觉得自己一下子有了两个孩子，全都是不省心的小崽子。”

“你才是！”Peter说，“我都二十一岁了，你还这样说我！”

“怎么，不承认？要不让星期五回放一下录音？前天晚上，不知道是谁一直叫我‘daddy’，还……”

不知道是Tony说的哪句话或者是哪个词刺激到了肚子里的孩子，Peter忽然感觉胎动越发明显了起来。并且双腿间似乎有什么东西正在潮乎乎地往下滴落，他一下子握紧了Tony的手，脑海中灵光一闪，喊道：“——‘daddy’！”

Tony还觉得奇怪：“嗯？你怎么突然这么热情？”

“不是！”Peter大叫出声，“是另一个家伙！他忍不住要叫你daddy了！我，我要生了！”

“……什么？！”


	4. 100%

有时候，Peter会很想直接离家出走。随便找个什么机会都行，甚至他只用假装自己拎着背包出门的时候是像平常一样去报社上班，而不是藏到什么只有上帝才知道的地方躲了起来。他可是蜘蛛侠啊，只要Peter愿意，整个纽约休想有谁能轻易找到他。

这样的想法每天都会以显著增高的频率出现在Peter的脑子里，从他睁开眼睛面对自己的生活开始——准确地说，自从他们的孩子出生以后的生活。

“Morning.”睡在床铺另一侧的男人察觉到了他准备起床的动作，alpha伸长手臂捞过Peter还没来得及套上衬衫的光裸腰腹，睡眼惺忪地在已经褪去暧昧淤痕的皮肤上面印下一个吻。

早晨的冷空气和对方温热的嘴唇形成很鲜明的对比，被闹钟叫醒的Peter一边梳理着自己乱糟糟的头发，一边匆忙回过身捡起前一晚上在地板上扔得到处都是的衣服。

“……我的领带呢？”Peter手忙脚乱地试图在一分钟内给自己套上衬衫和裤子，横亘在腰间的手臂很大程度上阻碍了他的行动。于是Peter毫不留情地把alpha推开，又问了一遍：“Tony，你有没有看见我的领带在哪？”

“什么领带，你怎么能指望你的衣服在被我脱掉以后，我还会在乎它们都去了哪里。”说话的人在被他推开以后心安理得地重新回到棉被里，显然还不太想睡醒。当然，Tony Stark哪里用得着像他一样要被闹钟叫醒起床上班，只要他愿意，整个公司都得等着这位总裁。

“有时候我真嫉妒你，知道吗？”Peter唰地提起裤子，光着脚在地板上走来走去，整理着书桌上散落的采访稿子和摄像机。

“Well，我早就说过了，亲爱的。随时欢迎你从那个什么鬼报社辞职来斯塔克工业就职——”

“怎么，总裁先生有什么好的职位要给我吗？”Peter挑眉问道，一抬腿跨坐到了Tony的腰上，单跪着的膝盖陷进柔软的床垫中间，男人眯起眼睛。而Peter一把抓起床头柜上的《男性omega育儿手册》塞进他的背包里。

“你现在真是学坏了。”Tony不满地评价道。

“因为我有个像你这样的‘好老师’。”Peter回道，而Tony喊着“这不公平你现在真的变了，让他忍不住大笑起来。“晚点见，先生。”他吻了吻Tony的脸颊，转身去了他们卧室旁边的房间。

崽子应该还在睡觉，所以房间里静悄悄的。Pete推开门以后松了口气，倒不是他想要抱怨什么，但是所有人都说他们的孩子简直集齐了Tony和他的特点于一身，Tom现在只有两岁多一点，在Peter看来就已经相当难搞了。Peter在心里偷偷叫他小恶魔。

Peter把背包放到脚边，收起脚步没发出一点声音。他屏着呼吸看了一会儿，小心翼翼地把Tom抱了起来。

Tony总说孩子长得很像他，褐色眼睛、头发还有点自然卷，也很容易被逗笑；但是Peter觉得Tom其实像Tony更多一些，他看过Tony年轻时候的照片，鼻梁形状好看、嘴唇颜色就像最柔软的玫瑰花瓣。

Tom在睡梦中握住他的手指，握紧的拳头小小的。身上有股好闻的味道，属于新生的生命、还有点像是Tony的信息素。Peter吻着他细嫩的手指，心里蓦然柔软一片。

算了，他心里想，今天还是不要离家出走了。生活是不可能百分百完美的，不是吗？第一千零一次的，Peter Parker选择坚守他在这个家中的岗位。

/

说来算好也不好，不管Peter是不是正在花费心思地养育着他和Tony Stark的孩子，于《号角日报》就职的摄影记者工作依然让他像从前一样抓狂。

主编J.J.J.仍然暴躁成性、报道还是多到加班都写不完；为数不多的变化是，Peter趁着主编不注意而摸鱼闲逛的网站从什么“游戏攻略”“星战最新周边发售”变成了“如何照顾即将结束哺乳期的新生儿”……

报社里的omega员工本来就不怎么多，男性已经算是少数群体了，而已婚的男性omega更是少之又少——只有Peter。

这使得Peter在加入omega同事们的“育儿经”讨论时，很有些显而易见的尴尬。可惜事实如此，即使是无所不能的天才科学家Tony Stark也处理不来养育孩子的那些鸡毛蒜皮，对此，他们只能向家庭主妇们取经；就比如，Peter最近正在思考如何正确地结束哺乳期……

下班回到家之前的时间可以称作是在Tom出生之后，为数不多的能让Peter真正放松和娱乐的时光——他最近重新开始夜巡了，纽约市民们也很高兴神秘失踪好一段时间的好邻居蜘蛛侠终于回到了公众视野里。

不过Peter不能在外面待上太久，他必须在八点之前赶回家。谁让他是一位不被哄着睡觉就会嚎着嗓子哭一整晚的小恶魔的父亲、以及他那位天才丈夫似乎生来就没点亮过怎么哄孩子这个技能。

而且，不会哄孩子就算了。事实上，每天出门之前，Peter都提心吊胆的恐怕他家那位alpha会连着小恶魔一起把房顶都掀翻。

说到这里，不得不提起一件事——相比于其他普通儿童，他们的孩子（换言之，蜘蛛侠和理工天才的孩子）注定是特殊的存在。Tom显然遗传了两位父亲的优秀基因，据测试显示在未来他的智商甚至可能高于Tony，而更不可思议的是，这崽子居然天生就获得了某种与Peter所类似的蜘蛛能力。

还记得Peter第一次见到他们刚刚足月的孩子从摇篮爬到天花板上的时候吓得捏爆了手里的奶瓶；以及亲眼目睹只有一岁大的Tom耍小脾气时硬生生掰断了Tony忙着和Peter做某事而敷衍塞给他的木制小玩具……

总而言之，看到这里大部分人或许都想说这简直就是一只小怪物嘛。

Peter摘下面罩，他站在窗户外面，心中默念：今天一定事事平安，一定……

“——Holy shit!”Peter刚推开窗户就没忍住叫了出来，他的视线所及之处缠满了白色的蛛丝，不管是家具还是天花板上面全都是！接着，他很快发现天花板上坠着一个造型非常奇怪的东西，像是小小的蜘蛛茧子。

这不可能。绝对不可能。Peter一边安慰自己，一边从窗户爬了过去，等他把网茧翻过来一看，差点再次骂了脏话。反倒是躺在蛛网中间的小家伙在看见Peter以后立刻咧开嘴笑了。

Peter把他从蛛网摇篮里抱了出来，这才发现Tom手里正抓着一只他的蛛网发射器。Peter惊讶得不行，而Tom一见到他就扔掉了手上的东西，只想往Peter怀里蹭。

“噢，亲爱的。你到家了。”从房间外面走进来的Tony，一只手端着他的咖啡杯，另一只手里拿着Tom的奶瓶。

“是啊，亲爱的。”Peter从天花板上跳了下来，站在Tony面前：“你就不准备向我解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“解释什么？——哦，你说这个。”Tony啧啧打量着此刻被蛛网四处环绕而堪称“蜘蛛巢穴”的房间，接着毫不吝啬地夸奖道：“Well-done Tommy.”Tom则缩在Peter怀里咧嘴傻笑，让人不禁怀疑他很可能真的听懂了。

Peter用手捂住自己的脸用力叹气，他到底做错了什么才会摊上这么一对父子。

“真高兴你们相处得这么愉快。”Peter对着Tony皮笑肉不笑地说，一边接过对方手里的奶瓶，准备哄孩子：“再说一遍，Tony。这实在是太危险了，我一进来就看见他挂在天花板上简直要被吓死了……”

“嘘，你都因为工作累了一天了，确定回来以后还要烦心这些？我说过，孩子可以交给我来管。”Tony从背后抱住他，低声说话的时候一边亲吻他的颈侧。他把咖啡杯放在一边，手反倒是很不老实地隔着Peter的蜘蛛侠制服从腰腹一路来到了胸口。

Peter顿时屏住了呼吸，在男人的手指开始刻意触碰胸口某个地方以后感到嗓子发紧。“还有，宝贝，你都回到家了……哪里还用得上奶瓶？”

他轻轻揉着Peter的胸口，孕期过去很久，那个地方的起伏已经不太明显了。但是因为Peter还没有彻底结束哺乳期，所以这块地方仍然很柔软。手感惹人喜爱。

“我……我打算以后都让他用这个了。”Peter克制着自己的呼吸，一边还要尽量不因为Tony的骚扰而让橡胶奶嘴从孩子嘴里滑出去。

“那么这里呢？……都归我了？”Tony意有所指地问，隔着衣服拧了一下他的乳尖。Peter顿时感觉那个地方分泌出了一点什么，他低头看见制服胸口的布料被濡湿一块。

他逞强地咬紧牙齿，用气音回答Tony：“Mr.Stark，你儿子还在这里，你确定想要他记住自己的老爸耍流氓的样子？”

Tony笑着咬他的耳朵：“知道吗，我今天教会他说话了，虽然只是很简单一个单词……”

“真的？！”Peter惊喜极了，睁大眼睛：“他说了什么？”

Tony被那双眨呀眨的、纯洁得不可思议的狗狗眼看得心生愧疚，咳嗽一声：“来，Tommy，还记得daddy白天怎么教你的吗？”

Tom瞪着那双与Peter极为相似的眼睛，看看他、又看看Peter，然后咧开嘴口齿不清地冲着Peter，大喊：“Mommy!”

“……Tony Stark！”房间里爆发出一声Peter的怒吼：“你这个混蛋！”

/

等到成功地把孩子哄到睡着，Peter便被alpha直接推进了他们的卧室里。男人一边把他压在门板上接吻一边脱他的制服。

“等等，嘿！我——我还没洗澡。”尽管已经这么多年了，Peter还是有点招架不住这种强烈攻势和随之到来的alpha信息素压制。而且他总觉得Tony今天有点格外热情了。

“没关系，你闻起来还是很好。现在就别纠结这个了，好吗？”Tony把他的制服拉高到胸口位置，因为哺乳期的特殊要求，蜘蛛侠的制服被改成了上下两截的方便穿脱的设计。这会儿倒是非常方便某人做某事。

Peter闷哼起来，因为Tony咬住了他的乳尖开始吮吸起来，那个地方已经自动自发地分泌起乳汁了。男人把他的两条腿抬起来，抵在入口的性器借着omega早在被玩弄胸口那会儿就湿透的腿间磨蹭了几下，直接顶了进来。

现在Peter只剩下拼命喘气的份了。他还没被完全扩张开来，里面仍然很紧，他甚至觉得自己能够感受到男人性器上面紧贴甬道的青筋脉络是如何的鼓胀。

“慢、慢点。”他的指甲深陷进男人的肩膀，快要掉下眼泪。要是说他现在还不习惯胸口被吮吸的感觉就太奇怪了，可是他能清晰地分出孩子和Tony的区别；Tom还没长出牙齿来，不会像Tony这样咬他，也不会这么色情地揉着他的胸口。

男人刚好抬起头来，两人眼神相撞，于是Tony故意含住了一只被吸得挺翘通红的奶头，然后放慢动作好让Peter看清他是怎么将满满一口奶液都喝下去的。

这个画面很羞耻没错，但是Peter因此全身发热。他觉得Tony可能说对了，自己真的是不知不觉就跟着学坏了。

“考虑一下，Pete。”Tony用最亲昵的口吻叫他，但是底下操着他的力气可一点也不温柔。“别这么早就停掉哺乳期，Tommy年纪还很小。”

“你、你根本就是为了你自己！”Peter忍不住拆穿他。

Tony低笑着掐住他的乳尖，受到刺激的地方再次开始自发分泌，搞得白色的奶液淌得到处都是。

“小朋友，有时候我不喜欢你这么聪明。”他摸了摸Peter汗湿而红透了的脸颊，调整着自己进出的节奏，用他所熟知的Peter更喜欢的方式。

所以Peter的理智飞走得更快了，他抓住Tony的肩膀如渴水的鱼一样和对方接吻：“但是你因为我聪明才喜欢我。”

“Bullshit.”Tony笑着反驳他，两人热汗淋漓的身体亲密地叠在一起，男人眼神无比认真：“就算有时候你真的蠢透了也还是很讨人喜欢。蜘蛛侠，你很有魅力的。”

“……你知道吗，有时候我真的很难听得出来你到底是不是在夸我。”

“当然是了，我说是就是。”

“……”

接下来Peter也没办法分出什么精力去管对方说的到底是真话还是假话了。宣布即将结束哺乳期的他简直要被榨干了——字面意义上的——直到Tony从他身体退出去之前，Peter都怀疑自己明天是不是要在胸口贴上创可贴才出得了门了。

他只记得在自己因为过于激烈的高潮而昏昏沉沉快要睡着之前，忽然听见了隔壁Tom的房间里传出来的哭声。对于婴幼儿来说这很正常，已经没什么力气了的Peter本能地挣扎着想要爬起来。

但是Tony阻止了他，“睡吧，我会搞定的。”他亲吻Peter的脸颊，替他擦干净腿间然后拉上被子。

Peter晕晕乎乎抓住他的手，声音朦胧：“……那么我就不离家出走了。”他想的是，这样也不太坏，真的。和Tony Stark一起养育孩子，其实也很幸福。

“什么？”Tony听清以后笑了：“想都别想，不管蜘蛛侠躲到哪里我都会把他找出来的。”

Peter已经快要睡着了，有一搭没一搭地问：“不管是哪里？”

“任何地方。”Tony认真回答，Peter没睁开眼睛，所以他不会知道对方的表情有多么温柔。

“唔。”他模糊地应了一声。

“晚安。”

Tony没再得到回应，于是他替睡着的Peter拨开了挡在额前的汗湿头发以后就站起身。隔壁的哭声仍然不止不休，让他只好认命地去履行自己作为父亲而应尽的责任。

*

而第二天Peter醒来以后就看见卧室的天花板上又挂了一个蜘蛛茧，因此差点和他的alpha打了起来就是另一回事了。


End file.
